Alive and Well
by DarkxxDesires
Summary: "Clarke couldn't believe her own eyes. He was alive. Bellamy was alive." -After the sky people and the grounders take down Mount Weather, Clarke goes looking for Bellamy and finds him in the harvest chamber... where he had been tortured.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke couldn't believe her own eyes. He was alive. Bellamy was alive. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders, one that hadn't stopped torturing her for the past week, ever since she said those 3 words to him; "You should go." She had regretted them as soon as they left her mouth, but she was convinced it was the right thing to do at the time. She couldn't let all her friends die just because she was too selfish to let Bellamy go. As much as it hurt her to see him leave to Mount Weather, she trusted him with her own life and with the lives of everyone else. He had proven himself worthy of that trust. But as the time passed and no news arrived from him, she started to doubt he had succeeded, that he was alive.

So after Lexa had ordered their army to attack Mount Weather and they had succeeded in taking them down, Clarke found Bellamy and released the breath she had been holding since the beginning.

He was alive. She was so relieved. Aside from some cuts and bruises, he appeared to be fine. Clarke rushed to him, opened the cage door and unbounded his hands, letting the red marks in his wrists show. She shuddered at the sight. It was all her fault.

Bellamy knelt on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. "Princess," he said, his voice hoarse, like he'd spent days screaming. That thought made Clarke's heart clench.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded, kneeling in front of him and taking him in her arms, comforting him. "I am so sorry, Bellamy." Clarke couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she didn't care if that made her look weak, because Bellamy was finally in her arms.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Bellamy whispered. When Clarke kept shaking her head, he placed both his hands in her face, making her look him in the eyes. "Clarke, I mean it. It's okay, you did what you had to do."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "But we could've found a different way, one that didn't involve you getting hurt." Her voice broke in that last word. "I didn't mean what I said, Bellamy. It wasn't worth the risk. I was just so convinced that love was weakness..." She was trembling and Bellamy was itching to take her guilt away. "But now I realize," she continued. "Love isn't weakness. It's strength. It was the fact that I care about you so much that gave me the strength I needed to take down Mount Weather and save our people." She stopped, swallowing. "Save you."

Something flashed in Bellamy's eyes and in seconds his lips were on hers. And it was heavenly.

His strong arms held her as their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands were tangled in his hair and pulling him in for more, she was desperate to feel his touch.

Clarke was breathless when they finally pulled away. "What does this mean?"

Bellamy grinned, his eyes shining, and Clarke couldn't help thinking that Bellamy Blake's smile was something she needed to see more often. Pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face he said, "It can mean whatever the hell you want, Princess. But for the record, I care about you too."

At this, Clarke finally allowed herself to smile and tenderly reconnected their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Clarke had taken Bellamy to his tent. He was fast asleep the moment his head touched the makeshift pillow. Clarke sat next to him, unable to leave his. She was caressing the faint scar on his cheek when Bellamy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the soft skin. "This is a nice way to wake up." He said, with a small smile that Clarke returned.

"I can't bring myself to leave you just yet." She said, laying next to him and entwining their hands. "I'm afraid you won't be here when I come back." Her voice was just a whisper.

"Hey," Bellamy murmured, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere." His face was serious. "That is, unless you want me to."

"I don't." Clarke said. "I want you here with me."

"Good," he breathed. "Cause I don't intent on letting you go so soon." Bellamy was smirking and something Clarke couldn't decipher flashed through his eyes before he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said, eyeing the faint bruises on his torso.

Looking straight into her eyes, Bellamy pushed a strand of golden hair out of Clarke's face and said, his voice thick with emotion. "You're just what I need."

That was the only reassurance Clarke needed to go through with this and she latched her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Bellamy's hands skimmed down Clarke's back, pressing her closer to him. They broke the kiss shortly as Bellamy helped Clarke discarding her clothes. Any bit of insecurity she could be feeling in that moment, straddling Bellamy with nothing but her underwear on, were stripped away by the way Bellamy was looking at her, absorbing every detail, like she was a goddess he might never see again.

With a groan Bellamy brought his lips to hers, his tongue gliding over her lips, asking for permission. His fingers were exploring her bare skin, holding her so close to him it was making it hard to breathe. But Clarke didn't mind. She was coming alive under his touch, every nerve in her body was ignited.

Suddenly, Bellamy rolled over and Clarke was pressed against the mattress. He caressed her cheek, staring intently into her eyes, searching for reassurance. "Clarke," he breathed. "I need you now."

"I'm all yours." Clarke said. This was all the reassurance Bellamy needed to kiss her with renewed fervour and simultaneously thrusting home. She gasped at the feeling, breaking the kiss. Bellamy tightened his hold on Clarke, burying his face in the crook of her neck to muffle his moans, as he continued to thrust deeply into her. Clarke buried her hand in Bellamy's dark hair, tugging at it as he latched his lips to the skin of her neck. That was sure to leave a mark, Clarke thought, and she would've complained had it not felt so incredibly good.

She had imagined this moment countless times when she was alone at night. She'd imagined he'd be dominant and rough, taking what he wanted from her, not giving much thought to emotions. She'd imagined how he wouldn't stop thrusting until they'd both come apart completely.

She couldn't be more wrong.

He was so gentle with her, his hands expertly roaming her body as he kissed her passionately, making her shiver in pleasure. His dominant side still showed in the way he thrusted as deep as possibly, reaching places inside Clarke that made flares explode behind her eyelids. She wasn't able to contain her moans any longer, there was only him, crowding her body with rough but gentle hands and she was in heaven.

Clarke's nails grazed the smooth skin of Bellamy's back. She could feel his muscles ripple under her fingertips every time he thrusted into her, in and out and in again, hitting a special place in Clarke that made her moan his name, pleading him to never stop. His eyes were closed, as if to shut off the world around them and just concentrate on where their naked skin touched, on how Clarke's body clenched around him, making him shiver in pleasure.

He too had imagined this moment countless times while laying on the same bed they were now. This was the realization of his fantasies, only Clarke was much more than he could ever had imagined.

Bellamy could see the insecurity in her eyes when she was completely exposed to him, the insecurity she was always trying to hide from everyone, but Bellamy could see right through her and immediately stripped them away with soft caresses and hungry kisses to show Clarke how much he wanted her, how perfect she was. She was more confident now, arching her back off the bed, pressing her chest to Bellamy's and meeting his thrusts every time.

"Clarke," he groaned, unable to contain his moans. He didn't need to say more, she knew he was close. So was she.

Clarke spread her hands across Bellamy's back to bring him closer, relishing the feel of their bare skin touching, of his lips on her neck, of how his hips were grinding against hers making them both scream each other's names in absolute pleasure.

She had no clue how long Bellamy kept making wonders to her body but her orgasm hit her out of no where. It was a burning sensation that started in the pit of her stomach and spread all over her body, taking all breath out of her and making her forget about everything but Bellamy. He too had stilled inside her and came with a blissful groan resembling her name. They stayed connected for a couple of minutes, trying to steady their breaths. Bellamy was careful not to crush her with his weight as he buried his head in Clarke's blond hair, breathing her in.

Once they regained their breaths, Bellamy rolled out of Clarke and laid down next to her. She turned to face him and her heart stopped. Bellamy was quite a beautiful sight; his breathtaking smile, his disheveled hair from her tugging on it, his piercing dark eyes that held so much emotion in them. Clarke could always know what Bellamy was feeling, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She couldn't explain how but they had a connection. And maybe that's why their leadership worked so well. Bellamy was the heart to her brain. Whenever he let his feelings cloud his judgement, she was there to bring him to reason and make a rational decision. And when she was around him, all the feelings she was trying to hide came to the surface. Just like now.

Clarke had all these feelings towards Bellamy that she was too afraid to voice out. She couldn't handle it if he didn't feel the same way about her. Bellamy was the only thing preventing her from breaking. But the moment they just shared gave her the encouragement she needed. Looking him straight in the eyes she braced herself for what she was about to say, but Bellamy beat her to it. "I love you." He said, caressing her cheek with his hand. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but with all that happened I just didn't think it was the right time." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I regretted not saying it before going to Mount Weather. All I could think about while I was there was if I would ever see you again."

It took Clarke a minute to process what Bellamy had just said. She too had been tortured by the idea of never seeing him again, and all because she had let herself be fooled by the idea that love is weakness. Now staring into Bellamy's loving eyes she finally said the words that had been stuck in her throat for so long. "I love you, Bellamy."

Hearing this, Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him and latched his lips to hers, trying to put in the kiss all the emotions he had kept bottled up inside him in the last few days. Bellamy's hand made a path down Clarke's arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and entwined their hands. Clarke broke the kiss first, giving Bellamy a sated smile that went straight to his heart. "You should smile more often." He said.

"I didn't have many reasons to smile before." Clarke said, laying her head in Bellamy's chest. He stroked her messy hair, exposing the fruits of his labour on her neck. "Let's hope you have more now." At this, Clarke grinned until her lips seemed to ache. That was the effect Bellamy had on her. He always made her loose control over her emotions.

Clarke snuggled closer to Bellamy and allowed herself to close her eyes, waiting to be swallowed by beautiful dreams. Bellamy did the same and soon they were both falling asleep, thinking that for the first time since they landed on the ground, they were genuinely happy.


End file.
